


A lack of Understanding

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Dean&Castiel – Confusion</p>
    </blockquote>





	A lack of Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Dean&Castiel – Confusion

“I do not understand, Dean.” Castiel says, letting all of his confusion and uncertainty come through. He has tried so very hard to make sense of these most favored of all His Father's creations. But this!

He looks at the horrid thing before him, unnameable fluids the flash of artificial orange, dripping and oozing red, green and yellow. He cannot imagine it anything less than foul.

He does not understand Dean's love of this... cheeseburger.

However. They are friends, if Castiel understands that word at all. He must at least try to support Dean's questionable choices, the best he can.


End file.
